How Zavok Got To Be On Team Eggman
by Talyllyn the Iron Warrior
Summary: When Zavok became a member of Team Eggman, everyone wondered what possessed the good doctor himself to associate himself with the zeti after what happened last time. This one-shot will shed some light on what led Dr Eggman to make that hasty decision.


How Zavok Got To Be On Team Eggman

After catching wind of Dodon Pa's Grand Prix tournament, he had planned on getting in on the action for his own reasons and had invented the Egg Booster for the purpose of racing against the likes of Team Sonic. He's already got some Egg Pawns to be in his team.

He is very confident that he'll beat the other teams and be crowned the grand prix campion. Though Orbot had told him that expectation and reality are two entirely different things.

* * *

Several races later…

The good doctor had found himself in a losing streak since he joined as a racer and that didn't please him in the slightest. How could a man with an IQ of 300 have victories that are rightfully his to earn be constantly stolen by that annoying rat and his crew? Now he knows what that yellow big headed scientist with a capital N on his forehead must have felt whenever he gets beaten by that stupid orange marsupial on the race tracks.

Not just that, he's been upstaged by a member of Chaotix(he did find it strange the crocodile is part of Team Silver instead of being with his own crew but he doesn't care too much to ponder that), being beaten by one of his former creations and even those chaos were doing better than him!

Not one to give up easily, he tried to think of what he was doing wrong here. The fact that some of the others are more skilled than him, perhaps he's going too hard on the throttle in some tracks, maybe Orbot having a point about him being way too sure of his own skills… Wait, it was his Egg Pawns that's making him lose a lot.

Those robots has a simple program and software that wasn't meeting the requirements for tasks such as this and that it has absolutely nothing to do with himself. What he needs is a racer partner that can keep up with racers like Sonic…

Of course, why did he not think of this before? What he needs to improve his chances of winning is to get Metal Sonic for his team and build a vehicle that has better speed than his own. He'll call it… Formula M!

When he went over to Dodon Pa to discuss science with him, the tanuki had mentioned something called the Ultimate Energy Engine his company was developing and being one who's hungry for power; he had plotted to steal it from him. He'll think of it as compensation for all his losses.

He couldn't go take it himself nor can he sent any of his creations to grab it for him as he's already under suspicion from the other participants. So, he'll have to get someone else to go find it.

Dr Eggman thought of hiring Fang to carry out his objectives but the weasel is currently busy on another job elsewhere. He was trying to think who else he can get for the task when a certain name popped up into his head.

Zavok. It's been quite some time since him and his gang had "worked" with him.

Last he heard from the zeti, he left the Deadly Six a while ago. Presumably due to their strings of failures that made him leave the group. That made him the ideal alternative for the task he had in mind. The oval shaped man felt like a real genius right now.

* * *

A few more races later…

The doctor was silently furious when that red and black moron let himself get seen by a chao which them cause him to get caught by the other racers. He'll have a word with the zeti later once he gets both of themselves out of this one.

Sonic had asked his arch-nemesis if Zavok had any involvement with him. The doctor immediately denied having connections to the hired grunt to save face. Thankfully for him, the hedgehog didn't ask any further questions.

But now he was in a sticky situation. The zeti blew his cover and brought more suspicion his way. He has to devise a solution fast before his plans get exposed by those pesky mobians.

When he hired Zavok, he only intended for him to grab the device while everyone was occupied with the races and having them focus on him. If he really needed a third member for his team besides the Egg Pawns, he would have gone for the other candidates and had a list of people he would have considered for Team Eggman instead such as…

Scratch and Grounder: Their incompetence made him avoid choosing them to be part of his team. Snively: His nephew's extended vacation leave was a huge inconvenience to him. Spike: That poor badnik was never the same after losing to those beans. Metal Knuckles: How he wished he hadn't neglected him or he wouldn't have ran off to do that internet channel RidersXD. Grimer: Currently not on speaking terms with him. Charlie: Away on a villainous romantic retreat with his wife. There were several more names on the list including Infinite who he has no idea on where he had gone to after he was defeated.

Seeing he had no other options, he'll have to put Zavok in his team and provide him with a car. The Road Dragoon.

With that settled, he hoped the red horned team member had located the UEE before he was spotted. Right now, he's got a race to attend to and he plans on winning it. Even if he has to work alongside the zeti to do so.

He's still confident that he'll beat the other racers and be crowned champion. This time, the UEE will be his trophy.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: I always questioned why Dr Eggman in Sonic Team Racing would ever have Zavok race with him after what happened in Lost World, even after that game made a flimsy excuse to justify the zeti's spot on the team. I mean, why they couldn't use Infinite in his place instead? Well hopefully this fic can provide those answers.

You can also spot some references i sneaked in here. Anyway, this is my first fanfic and constructive feedback is much appreciated.

Until then, this is me signing out.

_Jim Caddick. Influencer - US_


End file.
